After New Year's
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Carol's kooky friend Martha gives her a gift of seeing a medium for Christmas. A reluctant Carol goes in but is fully healed when she comes out. If you're against New Age, please don't waste your time on this. One shot.


My friend Martha is nuts, swear on my life! I lost my husband this past summer in a car crash and this past Christmas, just a week ago, Martha gave me my present and told me my husband inspired her choice. What was it? An appointment on January 2nd, the day after New Year's, to visit a medium. Her name was Gloria Kennedy and was a medium, that was all that was said on the little card along with a phone number. I didn't understand what exactly this woman did until Martha told me. I heard of fortune tellers but it all sounded like a bunch of b.s.

"This is crazy, Martha," I said to her in complete disgust.

"Carol, Gloria can help you. You are still in so much pain, I can feel it..."

"Gloria, she sounds like a real Professor Marvel from _'The Wizard of Oz'_."

"Well, fine," Martha said, feeling hurt and hopeless by my obvious rejection. "The number is on there. Call it off yourself."

"Wait," I can never stand the thought of hurting my friends. "Fine. I'll do it, I'll go."

So I'm going, I went, I'm actually here. She meets people in her own home which is not too far from my parent's home. It's a warm January night out here on this woman's porch.

"Are you the Carol I've been expecting?" Gloria asks from her screen door. She looks like a real woman in real women's clothes. She was wearing a decent-looking skirt with a short-sleeved pink polo shirt. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and pink lips. From the way she looked and the way she carried herself, she seemed very real to me. I like her a lot already.

"Yes, I am Carol Martin," I stop and shake her hand as I walk in to her beautifully decorated home.

"Welcome," Gloria greets as she leads me to another room in the house. "Right this way."

As I walk closer and closer into the heart of her home, I get a real sense of coziness. The walls are plain white, the furniture is black leather and everything just feels real. There are pictures of a man who I can tell is her husband and two little girls that must be her daughters. There was no car in there driveway and no noise in the house, they must be out someplace. Then we get into this little room in the back where the walls are now a blue-ish yet purple color and yellow beanbags. I'm kind of in shock over this change of scenery.

"I find beanbags very comfortable for most but I can grab a normal chair if you like," Gloria sweetly offers.

"No, I'm okay," I say, squirming in the beanbag to get comfortable.

"You're a mom," Gloria blantanly says, climbing into her own beanbag.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can spot a mom a mile away. I'm a mom, too. Our auras are a lot deeper after our children come into this world. You're very yellow."

"Yellow?"

"The color of your aura is as golden yellow as the sun. You are bright and fun and people love to be around you."

"Well," I was flattered. "Thank you."

"I can tell you recently added red to the mix. Some people have that after going through a traumatic expierence like war or death of a loved one."

"I lost my husband last summer."

"My head hurts," Gloria puts her hand to her head. "Did he hurt his head."

"Head first through the windshield. He suffered severe head injuries."

"He wants you to know that he only felt pain for a very short time. He tells me you worry everyday if he suffered and he wants you to know that he didn't."

I begin to cry. It was such a relief to hear that.

"He wants to talk to you about your girls. He wants you to tell them everyday how much daddy still loves them from heaven. He promises you that all three will be okay but to pay extra attention to your middle daughter."

"Jan?"

"Yes. He tells me she is very sensitive and needs more than the other two at times."

"That's very true, my baby girl..."

"He's telling me that he wants you to move forward with your life. A man in the near future with three boys will enter your life and he's telling you to go with him."

"Go with him?"

"He will also be suffering from loss, just like you. You are going to be there for them and be a sort-of mother figure to the boys but you will have help."

"Help?"

"I see maybe a maid or a cook who will be there, too, when this man enters the picture. They are not romantically involved but like I said, don't be alarmed. She will be there to help you. Do you have any questions? Our time is up."

"So soon?" I didn't really want to leave. "I suppose no. Thank you so much."

"Thank you so much. You did wonderful."

We get up, shake hands again, and Gloria then proceeds to lead me back to the porch. I wave her goodbye as I make my way back home. I feel so relieved that my husband is okay, that he is watching over us and supporting us. I'm going to call Martha as soon as I get back to my parent's house. Gloria Kennedy really did help me.


End file.
